Uniformity
by MadeiIncredi917
Summary: I have to wear a uniform. Why don't these kids? Well, NOW THEY DO!
1. chapter 1

**So, I have always had to wear a school uniform. While struggling with mine this morning, I was thinking about Miraculous Ladybug. My brain grabbed an idea and ran with it.**

One: Why?

Miss Bustier collapsed at her desk. Today's field trip had been an absolute disaster. She had taken her class to the Louvre to look at a new exhibition. She had lost every member of her class. First, Kim and Alix had raced each other to the exhibition's starting point and then ran through the entirety of it so fast there was no way they could possibly be reading the information all over the walls. She had not been able to find them, they had blended in far too well with the large crowd. Chloe, dragging Sabrina, had ran into the gift shop and haggled over a priceless display-only necklace that had once belonged to Marie Antoinette, Nathaniel had gone somewhere and sketched passers-by, already having seen everything in the museum, and then an akuma had attacked. Instead of listening to the emergency akuma protocol, the remainder of her class had scattered, and rounding them all up had taken nearly two hours after the akuma was gone. They had just blended in with the fleeing civilians and tourists so superbly. She needed to fix that. She sat straight up in her chair. They needed to have a school uniform!

Once she had proven it to the principal, she had uniforms designed and made. There was to be one free uniform for each student, but more than that would have to be paid for. It would be simple. Today she would go in and explain, then hand out uniforms. Then her students would wear the uniforms, and she would be able to find them. Easy!

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Miss Bustier."

By some miracle, every member of her class was here. On time! She almost wanted to take a photo in order to commemorate such a rare occasion, but instead she pulled out the new school shirt.

"Ta-da!"

The class stared at it. Miss Bustier was quite proud of these, if she did say so herself. A blue button-down shirt with the school crest on the pocket for both boys and girls, navy skirts with lighter plaid for the girls, and plain navy shorts for the boys. White socks and black shoes for everyone. They looked great! Oh, her students were voicing their opinions!

Chloe flipped her ponytail.

"What is that? It's so ugly it's giving me a migraine just LOOKING at it!"

Miss Bustier smiled patiently.

"It's our new school uniform!"

"What?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

Her students just got louder.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Does it come it pink?"

"Does it come in black?"

"Does it come in already-burned?"

"Are you joking?"

Miss Bustier took a deep breath. Then she slammed the uniform down so hard the classroom practically shook.

"OKAY! I get that it isn't high fashion, or your favourite colour, or... Something! But it's your school uniform, it will help me find you, and millions of kids around the whole world wear school uniforms, and they aren't dead, are they?"

"No..."

"I mean, I guess..."

"Daddy? There's a crazy woman trying to make me wear ugly things! What do you mean, you're signing a peace treaty? THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!!!"

 **First chapter? Check.**

 **~Madei**


	2. chapter 2

**Chloe is going to hate all of this.**

Two: What?

The next day, Miss Bustier got to school extra early in order to see everyone in their new uniforms as they came in. She was practically bouncing in her seat. At just past eight, Nathaniel came in silently and sat down, opening his sketchbook. His uniform looked very nice, and she almost started to tell him, before she remembered how embarrassed compliments made her tomato artist student. No compliements. Then Juleka and Rose walked in, talking. Well, Rose was talking. Juleka was listening and nodding.

"Both of you girls look very nice."

"Thank you!"

They did, but it still seemed a little bit strange to see them in something that was not their respective signature colours. They went and continued their converation. Then Alya and, remarkably, Marinette, walked in. Early! And on time yesterday! Was a ghost possessing her student? Neither of the two girls looked too happy about the uniform... Well, they were both used to always wearing pants. They would probably warm up to them. Most of the rest of her students filed in within the next ten or so minutes. This was great! Everyone looked nice in their uniforms, and everyone's uniforms fit. Then Sabrina scurried in. Normally she would be with Chloe, but today she was alone. This put Miss Bustier on edge. Then a small, pink-haired student of hers skated into the classroom, head down. Oh dear. Even though Alix had the absolute smallest size of uniform, it was still far too big. The skirt kept slipping down her waist, the shirt reached halfway down her thighs, and she kept hitching things up and tucking things in. Oh... She did not want to draw attention to this, she knew how embarrassed the girl would be, but...

"Alix? Dear? You can't wear your rollerblades in the classroom. You need to wear black shoes."

Though she had spoken very quietly, the entire class suddenly noticed Alix and was silent. The silence was then broken as the classroom door banged open, and then slammed.

"HA-HA!"

Chloe Bourgeois was in the building, everyone. And she was wearing the usual.

"You all look like TRASH-except you adrikins, you could make anything look good-and I can't even believe you would dream of wearing something so hideous!"

Alix looked so small, it almost made her seem weak.

"Chloe, you should be wearing one too. It isn't optional."

Chloe released her wrath on Alix.

"You especially look like a nightmare, you gross TOMBOY. What's that? Does a little baby need to go back to pweeschool? Need your nap, munchkin?"

Marinette stood up.

"Stop, Chloe!"

Chloe still had not noticed that the teacher was in the room, or that Alya had started filming her.

"You all look terrible, blue is not a colour that you, or you, or ANY of you should EVER wear whatsoever. You are all hideous, with the exception of ADRIKINS! You all l—"

"That will do, thank you, Miss Bourgeois. I see you've forgotten your uniform?"

Chloe's eyes got so wide it appeared that they would soon pop out of her head.

"Uh...I..."

"Lucky for you, I have a spare! Oh, what a happy coincidence! Just your size! Boys, please start on page twenty three of your history books. Girls, let's assist Chloe."

Chloe face was frozen, but her hands grabbed her phone and started dialling her father's number.

"Busy signal."

Her expression was pure fear.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes, Miss Bustier?"

"Please take Chloe's phone. She will not be needing it."

"No-Wait! Daddy!"

"Let's go."

Roughly ten minutes later, Chloe had also been forced into the school uniform. Her face was bright red and her make up was ruined from crying.

"DADDY-please-HELP-me."

"Now, isn't that better? Time to officially start our lessons."

 **This took forever. Starting high school means I am permanently tired, but I keep writing this during lunch. In fact, it's lunch right now.**

 **~Madei**


	3. chapter 3

Three:

Chloe was now successfully bundled into her uniform! Miss Bustier stood calmly at the front of the room, ignoring Chloe's desperate, half-baked pleas.

"I-I'll give you a jet! A yacht! Money! Anything! JUST MAKE THE TORTURE STOP!"

Miss Bustier smiled as if there was no-one attempting to claw their way accross their desk, which was ruining their three-hundred dollar manicure.

"So, now that that's out of the way, everyone has read the book I assigned two weeks ago, correct? At least the first few chapters?"

Nearly everyone nodded. Chloe kept her head on her desk. Crying her makeup off meant it was not moving. Miss Bustier went to the board and wrote up a few basic comprehension questions. Most of the class got started right away. Chloe lifted her head and stared at the board, seeming shocked. Miss Bustier went over to the blonde girl and placed herself in her line of vision.

"Chloe, do you need some help?"

The girl nodded like a bobblehead. Miss Bustier slowly read the first question aloud.

"Who is the main character of this book? Write a brief description."

"Uhhhh..."

Sabrina tried to lean over to whisper to Chloe. Miss Bustier smiled at her calmly. Sabrina stopped.

"Well, is the main character a boy or a girl, Chloe?"

Chloe's now blotchy, red, unmasked face seemed frozen.

"I-I don't remember. I read the book immediately after you assigned it and I've forgotten the details."

Chloe seemed mildly proud of her excuse.

"Well, perhaps we should get your memory checked. After all, I only assigned this book a week ago."

Chloe's face crumpled.

"O-okay! I didn't read it! I was just going to get Sabrina to summarise all the important stuff! I only read fashion magazines, not fiction trash!"

Miss Bustier shook her head.

"Well, I suppose you're going to be reading it during this lesson."

Miss Bustier turned around and strode back to her desk. Chloe started pretending to be violently sick. Miss Bustier spun on her heel and caught Chloe mid-puke.

"Or maybe you should spend this lesson in... THE NURSE'S OFFICE?"

Chloe recoiled and pulled the book out of her bag. The nurse's office was a nightmare zone. The nurse was ridiculously paranoid about germs and contagious things, and she insisted that every student she inspected was one hundred percent clean. Passing her pre-inspection inspection was almost impossible, and you managed to, it was not an easy way to get out of class and have a rest. No matter what you were ailing from, the nurse gave you an in-depth talk complete with presentation, about the goriest diseases known to man. No-one wanted to go to the nurse's office. If you were throwing up repeatedly, you just kept going to a trash can or the bathroom. Chloe herself had been to the nurse once, and had actually called the army in the next time she got sick, disturbing the school day so she could sneak back into her limo and drive back to her home, where a doctor who should have been tending to an extremely sick, very important, old woman was called in to look at the mayor's darling daughter's ghastly cough. Ridiculous.

The bell rang for lunch. The entire class rushed out of the room at top speed. Chloe stayed where she was, only occasionally moving to turn pages. Miss Bustier looked up from the test she was currently marking.

"Chloe?"

The girl did not respond.

"Lunchtime."

"What? It's been like, three seconds! Why has time passed so quickly?"

"Maybe you got wrapped up in the story?"

Chloe ran out of the room as fast as she could, clearly embarrassed. Miss Bustier leaned back in her chair and grinned. The book she had assigned had a bit for everyone in her class. Chloe probably loved the girl the book mainly focused on, and possibly the romantic side of the story, which Rose also adored. It also had a good share of sword fights, and good comedy in the author's fourth wall breaking and almost a second story hidden in footnotes. It was one of her own favourites. She was trying to make it so her students actually enjoyed the work she was assigning, and this was the first time it was working on Chloe. Chloe usually spend assigned reading time touching up her immaculate make-up. Wait, what if she... The teacher bolted out of the room. The principal needed to hear this.


	4. chapter 4

**Chloe actually did work. I know, I can't even believe I wrote it myself. But...**

Four:

Miss Bustier crashed into her boss's desk, panting.

"CHLOE ACTUALLY DID SOME WORK IN CLASS TODAY!"

Mr. Damocles stood up, knocking over anything the teacher had not sent tumbling already.

"Are you absolutely certain there were no akumas involved?"

Miss Bustier nodded like a bobblehead.

"Well...WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE CAUSED THIS MIRACLE?"

"I think... It might be the uniforms. There were less things for her to make fun of, and she didn't seem so high above everyone. She was just...Normaller."

"Maybe we should increase the dress code, then."

"Maybe if we ban make-up, she'll actually start participating in class discussions!"

"Consider it done!"

Chloe was in her private spa, getting a solid gold facial, feeling much more confident and more like herself when her phone pinged. She gestured towards her butler.

"You, read me the alert."

He picked up the phone and cleared his throat.

"GET TO THE POINT."

"Make-up has been banned from your school, Miss Chloe."

The room was silent.

"...Miss Chloe...?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Mayor, several floors down, excused himself from his current press conference.

"My darling angel needs me."

The man rushed out the elevator to his daughter's side.

"Honey-cakes, what's happened?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

About ten minutes later, a heavily sniffling Chloe told her father of the horrible event that had befallen her. He stood up like he usually did when he was about to make an impossible promise to the public.

"My beautiful girl WILL wear make-up to her school again."

Two phone calls later, the mayor returned.

"Bad news, sweetheart."

"W-what?"

"The school's not going to back down from this unless I sue."

"SO SUE!"

"My lawyers say I can't afford to get in a lawsuit so close to re-election, because people might think I spoil you."

Chloe clutched her 12500 dollar dressing gown in her fists, and flicked her 900 dollar-a-week ponytail over her shoulder. Her personal massage therapist tried furiously to un-tense her shoulders. Her team of maids and butlers rushed around the room. The solid gold taps in her personal hot-tub sized bath glimmered. The enormous diamond studs in her ears did the same.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE THINK THAT?"

"Darling, do you want to switch schools?"

"NO! THIS SCHOOL HAS ADRIKINS!"

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"I WANT IT TO GET FIXED!"

"I don't know what I can do."

"Throw money at things until it goes back to normal!"

"Sweetheart..."

"Daddy? What do people do when they don't agree with your laws?"

"Well, they...Boycott, I suppose...They go on strikes..."

"That's it!"

Chloe flung herself forward and hugged her father.

"THANK YOU DADDY! Now leave so I can have my me time."

Chloe's father left and she went back to being fed incredibly expensive chocolates and looking at the pictures in her magazine.

A short while later, Sabrina got a call. Chloe told her what was happening and then left her to continue with their homework.

The following day, Sabrina stood outside the school holding two signs. Chloe sat next to her, filing her nails. Both girls were still wearing uniforms. The signs read: NO MORE UNIFORMS! and LET US EXPRESS OURSELVES! Sabrina had stayed up until one o'clock making them, so she kept almost nodding off and then waking up again when Chloe poked her. Their classmates filed up the stairs, ignoring their ridiculousness. The bell rang. They did not move.

Miss Bustier was marking the role.

"Alya?"

"Here."

"Marinette?"

Alya answered for her friend.

"She's running late."

"Chloe?"

"Sabrina?"

Huh...That was weird. Sabrina had not missed a day this year so far. Adrian spoke up.

"They're here. They're just standing outside the school with signs."

Miss Bustier smiled at her class.

"Looks like today's a good day for some practical learning and debate. Let's go!"

The entire class stood in front of Chloe and Sabrina. A very confused Marinette had just arrived, and was standing in the back of the cluster with Alya. Miss Bustier clapped her hands to stop the low buzzing of chat.

"So, Chloe and Sabrina. What have you done, and why have you done it?"

Sabrina answered. It was possible Chloe did not exactly know the answer to the question.

"We have gone on strike, because we want the uniforms to go away."

Miss Bustier grinned at them.

"Let's have a debate."

There was a general chorus of confusion.

"Well, not exactly a debate. We will all go back to the classroom and I will divide the board in half, one half for for and one for against. The topic is uniforms. Every student may come up with as many reasons as possible for both sides. At the end, I will evaluate the reasons for both sides and we'll see which one won."

Chloe, who had been sitting off not paying attention, sat straight up instead of leaning on the stairs.

"AND IF WE WIN NO MORE UNIFORMS?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Chloe charged up the stairs and into the classroom, dropping her nail file on the ground. Miss Bustier blinked as she watched her normally very unmotivated student raced past.

"Well, let's go."

 **There was a reason Chloe was doing work, I am not just crazy.**

 **~Madei**


	5. chapter 5

**All my fics get an update cause it's my birthday and that means people reading my stories all get a gift! Yay! I hope you enjoy this! Also, this story is...Well, finished. It started out as a silly little idea, I meant for it to be so short with almost no real plot, it got out. So, yeah. If you liked my silly little idea, I'm glad.**

Five:

A class teacher stared at her board. Writing, huge and small, fancy and plain, all and nothing, covered her board so thickly it was hard to even read. Her students, most of them slightly inky from a marker fight that had broken out a few minutes ago, all with their arms crossed, proud of their work. Miss Bustier gave them all a smile.

'You've all done so amazingly, I'm proud of each and every one of you. But, while I consider all your points, I'm going to ask you to continue on with your math work from yesterday."

Reluctant and slow, the kids trudged back into their seats. Miss Bustier began trying to decipher the madness. On a clean piece of paper, she divided points into two columns. She found a few things repeated again and again, drawings of flowers, faces, love hearts, cats, bugs, and, hidden by the words surrounding it, a love note. She rubbed her whiteboard clean and smiled at her sheet of paper. Her students were such individuals. According to the other teachers in the school, they were one of the most difficult classes to deal with. If you asked her, that was nonsense. You just needed the right attitude. She checked the sheet again. Well, the uniform side had won, undoubtably. That was clear. Now, how to compromise. Ah!

"Well, the results are in."

Heads snapped up. Eyes zeroed in. Pencils dropped.

"It's a tie!"

A chorus of frustration rung out.

"BUT!"

She waited for them to calm down.

"We will be having a once a month MUFTI day."

"Huh?"

"What's that?"

"Muffins what?"

"Once a month, bring in a gold coin donation and you can wear whatever you want, even a special costume! We will donate the money to a charity of your choice."

A few hands shot up.

"I said MUFTI, it means street clothes, I'm sure Marinette will still make muffins for it if you ask her nicely."

The hands went down.

The next weeks MUFTI day was a huge success, despite the agony of explaining to Chloe that gold coin donation and gold bar donation weren't the same thing. All in all, even with the uniforms, life continued largely as normal. Less people got lost on excursions, Chloe was just a tiny bit quieter but regained her confidence quickly, and Miss Bustier was happy. Life was good.

Well, until that time with the Muffin Man akuma.

Sorry, that's another story.

 **Happy birthday to me, thanks for reading. I call it MUFTI day and bring in a gold coin donation where I live, but perhaps you call it something different. I hope you still get it, though.**

 **~Madei**


End file.
